1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of brief-type garments for men and women, and more particularly to an open-sided, waistless G-string or thong-type garment which is undetectable under form-fitting clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem encountered when wearing tight, form-fitting clothing is that the wearer's undergarments tend to show through creating distracting lines in the clothing. This is a problem even when the undergarment is minimal such as a thong or G-string, because the waistband is visible through certain types of clothing including clingy and/or form-fitting garments. Also, when wearing low-cut clothing such as low-riding pants, the waist band of the underwear is easily visible. In tight dresses or slinky evening gowns a regular G-string or thong can be seen with unattractive cut marks across the hips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,535 discloses a strapless genital covering garment for use when tanning or during certain types of surgical procedures. However, this garment is not intended to stay securely in place during everyday movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,988 discloses a waistless thong type garment. This waistless garment is maintained in place by a spring wire frame.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to a thong or G-string type undergarment which is kept in place by means of adhesive, without the need for a waistband. Panty lines are eliminated altogether while providing coverage, security and comfort for the wearer. The coverage and comfort provided by the undergarment confer a feeling of freedom and confidence to the wearer.